


Ready

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modeling, Mpreg, cuddling after sex, i'm shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession





	Ready

Laying beside their floor to ceiling window after they were going at it since they came from the party of Zayn’s modeling agency,  
It’s all silent now, no gasping Zayn when Liam pushes just the right way, no groaning Liam when Zayn clenching around him trying to stop him from teasing him so much and just thrust in him to the hilt.. Non of that..   
They’ve been laying their for an hour now, nothing but their evened out breaths and the sound of the city..  
Zayn on top of Liam, Liam’s hands around his back.. Zayn drawing on Liam’s chest with feather like fingertips,   
after all this silence Zayn breaks it with an “I think I’m ready”.  
Liam asks “Ready for what love?” While his eyes still closed, “to have ah..a a little version of us” Zayn said..   
Liam opens his eyes and take one of his hands to lift Zayn’s chin to look at him “What?”.. “I’m ready to have your babies,Leeyum” he says with a sigh his eyes looking anywhere but Liam’s eyes.. “So, what do you say?” Zayn asks finally looking at Liam as he bites his lips.. He was met with silence for 5 seconds and when he was about to say sorry and this is must be a stupid thing to ask this early and that they are young .. Laim rolled them around now hovering over him with crinkling eyes and a “Oh god yes..Baby*kiss*fuck*kiss*yes*kiss* a million*kiss*time” and Zayn couldn’t stop giggling when his boyfriend of 4 years slid down to kiss his belly whispering sweet nothings..  
”oh baby we’ll be great fathers”   
“Our parents will spoil them”   
“I want them to have your eyes”   
and Liam fell asleep head on Zayn’s belly with Zayn’s hand in his hair.. Zayn couldn’t wait for that to happen.. He slept thinking of a cute little boy with curly hair and a cute button nose..


End file.
